What are you up to?
by StrawB-32123
Summary: Please read this fic! If you want to find out what it's about, your going to have to read it! D


.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?  
  


* * *

  
Hi there!  
  
I was bored so I wrote this.  
  
I hope you think its okay!  
  
And PLEASE don't flame me because you think its crap.....  
  
*runs off and cries*..............  
  
.............*comes back very slowly*  
  
Anyway you can't blame me! I'm only 13 for crying out loud!!!!! *runs off again*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cosmo crouched down behind the chair. He slowly lifted one of his legs and began to inch past the unsuspecting target. Ever so slowly he sneaked across the room and out of sight.  
  
With a light *poof* he squirmed out of his imprisonment and roamed a seemingly aimless wander down the motionless halls. The moon glowed silently through the window. Shadows were cast over everything in and out of sight.  
  
Glassy green eyes shifted from left to right, searching for salvation.  
  
With the slight creak of and wooden door he slid effortlessly into the darkened room. In the darkness a motionless figure was perched on a chair, an eerie glow emitting from the desk before it.  
  
Cosmo tilted his head to the side. He arched his back and with a flutter of his wings, he glided mutely across to the slouched figure. The figure flicked its head around and in a matter of seconds the room was lit with the glistening intensity of a 100 watt light bulb.  
  
"What took you so long Cosmo?" barked the now blurry figure.  
  
Cosmo squinted as his eyes adjusted to the seemingly blinding light.  
  
The figure sighed. A chair screeched across dreary, uneven floorboards. The almost mute sound of wispy footsteps floated gently towards Cosmo's residence.  
  
The green haired fairy grinned goofily. With his eyes fully adjusted to the light, he gazed around the pathetically decorated room with pure enjoyment. To him it looked perfect. But then again, he had been the one that decorated most of the room.  
  
Pink balloons were scattered unceremoniously around the gloomy box of a room, streamers drooped pointlessly from the ceiling, and confetti fluttered aimlessly from random nooks and crannies speckled around the dull space.  
  
The figure had recently revealed itself to be a short and rather scrawny looking 10 year old gazing nonchalantly at the green based sprite.  
  
"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo chirped, completely oblivious to Timmy's now narked expression.  
  
Timmy sighed again.  
  
"Was she suspicious?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" Cosmo' short term memory kicked in.  
  
The pink hatted boy frowned. He then shook his head, taking the 'Who?' as a no. He turned on his heel and walked over to his bed. His intentions were for Cosmo to follow him but, Cosmo didn't get it.  
  
Cosmo continued to stare happily at Timmy, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Blinding blue met glassy green as the two locked eyes for a while.  
  


* * *

  
After a few minutes Timmy became rather irked at Cosmo's show of stupidity. He marched over to the floating fairy and dragging him over to the not-so- neatly-made bed. He sat down as Cosmo hovered over the messy resting place.  
  
Timmy reached down underneath his bed and pulled out a shabby looking piece of paper and an old shoe box.  
  
He scanned his clear blue eyes over the childishly drawn plan on the piece of paper.  
  
Cosmo couldn't contain his excitement as he bounced up and down in mid air. He bobbed continuously on the spot as he tilted forward to peek inside the shoe box. Just as his hand touched the lid, Timmy slapped his wandering hand away from the container. Cosmo's bouncing came to an abrupt halt as he twisted his head to the side and pouted.  
  
Timmy ignored him.  
  
"Okay! I think everything is ready!" Timmy randomly announced.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Cosmo squealed with glee.  
  
"Okay now Cosmo, you know you can't do anything stupid-..."  
  
"Must.....contain the urge.....to do something......stupid.....ehh...." A box of fireworks appeared next to him. "Not....working......"  
  
Timmy sighed. [Is it just me or does he do that a lot! ^_^]  
  
"I wish you would keep your mouth shut-..." Timmy mumbled to himself.  
  
Cosmo raised his wand and granted the wish. With a poof a zip replaced his mouth.  
  
Timmy nearly fell over. "A bit too literal but....Oh well!"  
  
He gently picked up the box and paper and slid them back under the bed.  
  
The two swapped a 'Goodnight' and parted.  
  


* * *

  
Timmy let out one final sigh. As the alarm clock next to his bed hit 9:00, Timmy fell back into a deep sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Cosmo on the other hand, drifted back to the fish bowl and continued James- Bond-Style back to where he originally was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Uhh....it's kinda short....  
  
But I just wanted to see if anyone likes my idea....  
  
I suppose you can guess what they are doing...  
  
Please review!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
